Portable computing devices have grown in popularity and capability. Early uses for portable computing devices were often limited to simple computing tasks such as number manipulation and word processing. Present applications can include advanced graphical rendering, musical composition, movie and music presentation and more.
In order to support the ever expanding list of applications desired by users, portable computing devices are including more sophisticated components into the space defined by the enclosure of the device. While users expect more performance and features from their portable computing devices, users also want a compact unit; that is, users want the enclosure to be as compact as feasible.
Including a microphone in a portable computing device can be difficult, especially as the device becomes more compact and increased audio quality and capability is desired. As the portable computing device becomes smaller, internal component density increases which can result in a microphone implementation that can yield poor audio performance.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a portable computing device that can support microphone capabilities within design constraints of the enclosure space.